Vamped
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: He's a vampire. She's mortal. And so, they fall in love. Based on Twilight. Troypay. Written with Plasticlittlespastic.
1. Chapter 1

_Well this is my sad excuse for a trailer. This is like Twilight, only with Troypay. __Plasticlittlespatic__ (and I hope I did you justice with this trailer.) and I will be writing this together and I hope you all like it. _

_**She was the new girl...**_

_Shows Sharpay hugging her dad_

"It's good to see you too."

_Shows Sharpay entering East High_

_**He was a vampire...**_

_Shows Troy starring intently at Sharpay during lunch_

"I'm not exactly the guy you may think I am."

_**But she didn't care...**_

_Shows Sharpay talking to Troy_

"I'm not scared the easily."

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing_

_**She accepted the danger it came with...**_

_Shows Troy and Sharpay talking_

"If you reallly knew what was best for you, you'd stay away from me."

_Shows another vampire choking her_

_**Because she loved him...**_

_Shows Sharpay sitting in Troy's lap._

"I love you."

"You are my life now."

_**And because he loved her...**_

_Shows Troy kissing Sharpay shoulder, his arms around her_

"I promise to never leave you."

_**Immortality and mortality didn't seem like such a differnce...**_

"I want to be with you forever."

_**And the line between vampire and human is crossed...**_

_Shows Sharpay and Troy kissing_

"I love you more than anything."

_**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans (Bella)...**_

_Shows Sharpay grabbing Troy's hand while in the hospital_

"I want you to stay with me forever."

_**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton (Edward)**_

_Shows Troy talking to Tom_

"Am I crazy?"

"Yes, but I blame the girl for making you that way."

_**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Hale (Jasper)...**_

_Shows Ryan trying to comfort Sharpay_

"I'm sure Troy's fine. He's strong."

_**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth (Mike)...**_

_Shows Mike twirling a piece of Sharpay's hair_

"I was kind of hoping...you'd ask me to the dance."

_**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez (Jessica)...**_

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay talking_

"Troy Bolton is starring at you."

_**Chace Crawford as Jacob Black...**_

_Shows Jacob walking with Sharpay_

"All those stories about vampires and wear-wolves...they're myths. Or at least, I think so."

_**James Marsdon as James....**_

_Shows James pinning Bella to a wall_

"Your boyfriend can't protect you this time, and I'm thirsty."

_**Tom Welling as Tom Bolton (Emmett)...**_

_**Kristen Kreuk as Kristen Hale (Rosaline)...**_

_**Alison Mack as Alice Bolton (Alice)...**_

_**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie (Angela)...**_

_**Crhis Warren Jr. As Zeke Baylor (Eric)...**_

_**Ryan Sanbore as Jason (Tyler)...**_

_**Jack Bolton (Carlisle)**_

_**Lucy Bolton (Esme)**_

_**Vance Evans (Charlie)**_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

----

_I know it's a little hard to understand with all the names and it even confuses me a little, but I just thought I'd go ahead and list all the characters so you kind of knew who'd they'd be playing. And also, some things are going to be a little different than they were in the book and I don't remember half the scences or conversations, but hopefully __plasticlittlespastic__ will be able to help out on that one. _

_-Peace!_

_**Ohh heyy! Im plasticlittlespastic and this is our story its going to be a little different from the real movie but we are really keeping to the line! Hope you love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

A/N- This chapter was written by _plasticlittlespastic. _I'll be writing the next chapter.

----

Sharpay stared blankly out the window as she saw the sunny phoenix sun get lost on the pavement. She was trying to drown out her mother's voice; it was a constant reminder of what she was leaving behind.

Sharpay looked down at the little cactus in her hands. She ran her finger lightly along the rim of the tiny plant and sighed. She'd miss the warmth and security of Arizona so much. She would miss her Mom even more.

"Are you sure you want to go baby?" asked Sharpay's mother Renee. She was a tiny woman with a short bob cut which was frazzled from running her hands thorough it so many times. Sharpay had noticed she only did that when she was really nervous.

"I mean I can call Charlie right now and we can go right back." Renee was reaching for the phone as she was talking but stopped when she felt Sharpay's hand on top of hers.

"No. Mom I'll be fine. I'm really excited." She lied. She never really lied to her mother before and was wondering how it would go.

Renee stared at her daughter for a second taking in her face. She ran her hand over Sharpay's face and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Well here we go."

----

Sharpay was nervous was nervous already. She and Charlie were never very talkative with one another. With out a doubt Sharpay detested Forks, the almost constant cloud cover, it rained more in this inconsequential town than other place in the United States of America. It was from this town that mom escaped with her when she was a few months old.

Sharpay had spent a month every summer in this town until she was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing, but that didn't stop Sharpay from worrying about the hour drive home, it was sure to be awkward.

Charlie seemed genuinely pleased that she was coming to live with him for any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten her registered for high school and he was going to help her get a car.

Sharpay stepped out of the airport and stumbled a little on the wet pavement. She almost hit the floor when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her up.

"Easy there Pays" a gruff voice from behind her said and she whipped around to see her father standing their in all of his police officer glory.

Sharpay pulled back from the hold and looked at him. He still had the little stubble that lined his face and the huge mustache that was on his upper lip. The blonde color looked a little foolish but she wouldn't say anything.

"Hi Char- Dad." She said quickly correcting her self and giving Charlie an awkward hug. After what seemed like every Charlie leaned down and picked up her suitcase and walked it back to the police cruiser. Guessing Sharpay followed him to the car and got in the front seat.

The drive back was uncomfortable and stuffy. Sharpay was fidgeting in her seat and smoothing her sweaty hands on the fronts of her jeans.

Out of the blue Charlie looked over and smiled at her," It's good to see you Bells. You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"

Blushing form the sudden attention on her self she coughed a little and replied, "Mom's fine. She and Phil are in Jacksonville for baseball and stuff."

At the mention of Phil, Charlie cleared his throat and quickly changed the topic, "So I found a really good car for you, really cheap."

Sharpay's eyebrows rose at the car. Suspiciously she asked, " what kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

Her mouth opened like a fish for a couple of seconds until she regained her composure, "Where did you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push, the reservation?" he asked stopping at the red light and looking over at her.

Sharpay was thinking hard trying to remember anyone by the name of Billy Black, "I'm sorry I forget."

"It's okay Pays. It's been a while since you've been in Forks, he used to go fishing with us during the summer. Remember?"

From her mind Sharpay could faintly remember a man with a little boy on a fishing boat, "Yeah Billy. He has a son…Jacob right?"

Charlie smiled a huge grin and put his foot back on the gas, "He's in a wheelchair now, so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap. He and Jacob will be over tomorrow to give you the truck, so you can have it for school."

Gulping Sharpay looked down and whispered, "I start tomorrow? Why so soon?"

Pulling up to an old white house with rickety red fences Charlie cut the engine. "It's okay. You'll make friends in no time."

----

"So this is your room." He placed the suitcases on the floor and walked back to the door and stood in the small opening, "You like purple right? Cause the store lady said you'd like purple."

"Yeah" Sharpay said running a hand over the fabric, "purples cool."

"Then I'll leave you too it." With that Charlie almost ran out the door and to the living room. Sharpay thought in her head, "The one good thing about Charlie was that he didn't hover," she paused when she heard the TV turn on, "at all."

----

_Hope you liked! Please review!_

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

A/N- Just a fair warning. It's not my best work. I was kind of out of it when I wrote this, but I hope you like it.

---

"Shar, you about ready?" Called Charlie from the bottom of the staircase. Sharpay, tripping along the way, finally made it downstairs, books in hand.

"Here dad. So uh...when's my truck getting here?" She asked, just as she heard the rumble of an old Chevy pull into the driveway. She smiled. "Nevermind then."

"You seem in a good mood for your first day of school." Charlie mentioned as they made their way outside.

Sharpay just smiled, trying to put on her best face. Truth was that she really wasn't ready for this. None of it. It had came too soon for her liking. "I'm excited for school. Honestly." Charlie, as always, bought it.

"Well I'm glad. Now there's Jacob and Billy now."

"Okay." They stepped outside. Sharpay looked ahead. It was drizzling, clouds covering the once bright sky that she used to know. She sighed. She was going to miss the sun.

Jacob stepped forward, his arm outstretched. "Hey, I'm Jake."

"I know. I'm Sharpay." She smiled, shaking his hand. She then observed the older looking man in the wheelchair next to Jacob. She instantly remembered him. "Hi Billy. I haven't seen you in a long time." She smiled again, shaking his hand also.

"It's good to see you Sharpay. You ready for the truck?" He motioned to the worn and old Chevy. "It's not very new and it's not very fast but it'll get the job done."

"I love it. I like the rustic charm." She smiled, actually meaning it this time.

"Great. Well I guess you're off then?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I guess so. Bye Billy and Jake. Bye dad." She gave one last wave before heading off to school.

---

The school was easy to find in such a small town. There wasn't a lot going on in this town. Sharpay quickly got her stuff including her schedule, locker, and a few odd glares from varies students wondering who the new girl was. After checking out her locker and getting a quick tour of the school she was sent to her first class of the day. Art History.

She made her way into the classroom, the door closing loudly behind her causing several heads to shoot up. She blushed and made her way to the teacher. "Hi, I'm new here and-"

"Oh, Sharpay right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, take a seat right there if you would." He instructed, pointing to the seat next to a Latino girl, writing notes furiously in her notebook. She smiled at the teacher, nodding and took her seat.

After the teacher had finished his lecture, the girl next to her turned, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Gabriella."

"Sharpay, but I go by Shar."

"Where are you new from?" She asked politely.

"Phoenix. I just moved here to live with my dad."

"Oh, cool. Do you like it here?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

Sharpay shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She hated being quizzed, especially by someone she didn't know. "It's...rainy."

Gabriella laughed, her long brown curls bouncing. "Yeah, you'll get use to it. Don't fear."

"Thanks."

"So, what class do you have next?"

"Um..." She paused, looking back to her schedule. "Trig, then lunch, then biology."

"Cool, you have lunch a Trig with me. You can sit with us at lunch. If you want."

She nodded, smiling. That actually sounded pretty good. It was better than sitting alone for lunch. "Sure, thanks."

"Not a problem."

----

"So, this is out cafe." Gabriella motioned as she and Sharpay walked into the lunch room. There were kids laughing and talking throughout. It seemed like every other high school under the sun...or in this case, under the clouds.

The girls quickly took their seats after getting food, taking and giggling at jokes. "Taylor, Kelsi, this is Sharpay." She introduced.

They both gave a quick hello, but only Taylor smiled. She took this as my chance to look around a bit. Every table looked the same, kids talking and chatting away, except for one.

They sat three boys and two girls, looking to the walls, avoiding each others gaze. They weren't talking, laughing, or even looking at each other. They were all pale with what looked like bags under their eyes, as if they hadn't slept in days. One of the girls looked as if she could easily be a model. Her dark black straight hair reaching her back. The other girl was just as beautiful, long blonde hair and long legs with curves. Anyone would be jealous of these two girls, and she knew she was. The biggest guy, touch looking, strong, and gorgeous. He looked like the oldest. One of the other guys was blonde, blue eyes and sweet and innocent looking. The one, that seemed to be the youngest, and the most beautiful to her, had short brown hair, and incredible blue eyes. She let her eyes rest on him the longest before finally breaking from her stare and looking back at the group of girls at the table.

"Hey Gabriella?" Sharpay asked, the first time since the lunch period had started.

Gabriella looked a little surprised, and failed to hide it. "Yeah?"

"Who are they?" She asked, pointing to the table full of model like people.

"Oh them?" She repeated in realization and took a deep breath. "Those are the Bolton's and Haynes. You see, the big one that's Tom. The one with brown hair, that's Troy. And the dark haired girl is Kristen. They're the Bolton's. The blonde guy is Ryan, and the blonde girl's Allison. They're the Haynes. _**(I just changed the names I mean it's a little different but the same.) **_Coach Bolton, who works as the basketball coach here, adopted them. I don't even know why he works here I mean he's like rich. Apparently he was like a doctor or something now he's just a coach. He and his wife adopted them like all together. But they're all together I mean like together, together. Tom and Allison, Ryan and Kristen. I mean, they live together."

"What about the other guy...um...Troy right?" She asked curiously.

"Right. Well, he doesn't date. Apparently no girl here is beautiful enough for him." She stated, her voice bitter. Sharpay bit her lip from laughing. Obviously Gabriella had been rejected as some point by the gorgeous brunette with blue eyes.

Sharpay looked back over towards their table, almost as if observing them. None of them were looking her way, so she continues to keep her gaze. It was a while before she realized that the blue eyed boy, Troy, had looked up. His eyes locked on hers, holding her gaze.

She tried to look away, but there was something so intense about his eyes and his features that made it hard. Finally she broke the gaze, looking down to her tray trying to hide the blush rising to her cheeks.

She looked up when she heard Gabriella giggling. "Troy Bolton's starring at you." She observed, pointing over Sharpay's shoulder.

She turned around again and he was still looking at her. She quickly looked away this time, not wanting to get caught up in whatever spelll he had held on her before.

---

Sharpay walked into her third period class, looking down at her schedule. She figured it was the safest place to look. Ever since lunch she'd been way too embarrassed to look back at the handsome brunette boy.

When she did happen to look up, there he was. Sitting in the middle of the classroom, next to the only seat available. She sighed. She knew where she'd be sitting. She went to the teacher, who of course, told her to sit next to him. She did as she was told, and made her way to her seat. She tripped over someone's book bag along the way, causing her to catch herself on one girls desk. The girl giggled, Sharpay blushed, then took her seat.

She turned her gaze slightly toward Troy's direction. He was sitting at the edge of his chair, hand clinging to the edges of the desk. He was holding on so tight that his knuckles were turning white. Worst yet, he was starring at her. She gave him a curious look, but he kept his face hard, almost painful. She looked down, hoping he'd move from his tense statue like pose, but he never did. Finally, the bell rang. He was the first one out the door.

She stood up, gathering her stuff. _That was so weird. Why was he starring at me? He can't really act like that everyday. But how could it be about me? He doesn't even know me. _Sharpay thought in her head. She sighed, gathering her book, but tripping as she went to walk away. She felt a pair of arms rap around her wait, pulling her back up. "Thanks." She muttered, turning around to see who it was. It was a guy, her age, with dark skin and large curly hair.

"No problem." He grinned. "I'm Chad. You're Sharpay Evans right?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but you can call me Shar."

"Cool, so what's your next class?"

She looked at her schedule, groaning. "Gym."

Chad smiled again. "Great. I have gym with you. I'll walk with you there."

"Okay, thanks." She said as they made their way out of the room and into a longer hallways that's he guessed was leading to the gym.

"So did you stab Troy Bolton with a pencil or something?" Chad asked suddenly, his voice amused. "He was acting really funny during class."

"Oh, was that the guy I was sitting next to?" She guessed, even though she already knew. Chad nodded. "I don't know. I didn't do anything to him."

"Yeah, well Bolton's a weird guy. I've never really talked to him." _**(isn't it so weird for them not to be best friends?) **_

"I guess." She shrugged, although she actually really wished she knew what had been going on with Troy. If only she was able to get inside his mind...

---

_I know it's a pretty lousy chapter, but yeah...it just kind of worked out that way. But review and tell me what you think anyways. _

_-Peace!_

Woop woop there it is so if your going to leave a ignorant review pleas take it somewhere else! Hope you like this one!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

----

"Today is the day." Sharpay thought as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "I am going to march straight up to Troy Bolton and ask him what his problem is." She was telling herself reassuringly and she instantly had a flashback of the day before.

_Sharpay was walking to her way to the main office trying not to run into anyone or thing. _

"_Are you sure there are no other classes that I can switch to?" a lovely voice asked. To her shock there was Troy Bolton was standing there looking like he wanted to choke the poor secretary. "AP Science, Math, I will take anything." He begged to her._

"_Well I am sorry Mr. Bolton." She said pushing up her glasses and looking at him, "there are just no class's available."_

_Sharpay tried not to make any noise with the door but it shut with a bang. Both of the people turned around at the noise. "Why Miss Swan if you could just wait a moment so I can finish with Mr." _

"_Never mind then." Troy choked while cutting her off, "I guess I will….I will just bear it."_

_Shocked by his behavior Sharpay tried not to look like she was about to cry, "I just, I, never mind." Sharpay rushed out of the office and almost ran as gracefully as she could to her car. She retched the door open and took three calming breaths. _

Sharpay shook her head trying to get rid of the memory. She would not let herself look like a fool again.

Tripping down the stairs she rushed down past Charlie and out to her car. She was on a high rush and would not let anything stop her.

Sharpay ignored all of the stares she got and walked straight into science and gasped. Troy wasn't their. She could feel her shoulders slump with disappointment and trudged through the day.

Three days past and Troy Bolton was still a no show. Finally when she thought he got switched there he was sitting in his stool looking like he was at a beach or something.

"Whoa Shar." Chad said drawing all of the class's attention except for Troy Bolton to them. "Why you standing in the middle of the door girl?"

Sharpay flamed a bright red color and walked to her seat tripping along the way and falling into her seat.

She let her long blonde hair act as a curtain between her and the gorgeous boy.

"Hello." Said a musical voice beside her and she looked up in shock. She stared at him a little harder not realizing he was talking to her.

"I am Troy Bolton." He continued staring at her, "I did not get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Sharpay Evans."

Blinking at him she couldn't think of a proper response other than, "How do you know my name?"

He laughed an almost magical laugh and responded, "Oh I think everyone knows your name. You are the talk of the town you know."

"Well" the teacher interrupted the whole conversation, "How about everyone gets started."

Troy looked at the microscope and Sharpay and said while pushing the scope towards her, "Ladies first partner."

Trying to think of something witty to say he mistook her silence for not knowing what to do and supplied, "Or I can go first if you'd like."

"No. No." she said shaking her head, "I'll go." Inwardly she smiled when she realized what lab they were doing. She had done this one twice back in Phoenix and knew this would be a breeze.

Sharpay studied the slide for a minute before answering, "Prophase."

Out of the corner of her eye she could tell that he was shocked and she looked down smiling.

"Do you mind if I check?" He said as she was removing the slide and caught her hand with his. Troy's hand felt as if it were stuck in a bucket of cold ice.

Wordlessly she nodded then he quickly took the microscope and glanced at what seemed to be a second before answering, "Prophase."

"Sorry" he said almost looking regretful, while he pulled his hand back quickly. He quickly swiftly switched out the first slide for the second and glanced at it again.

"Anaphase" he told to her while writing it down on his paper.

"Mind if I take a look." Sharpay asked trying to put a little edge to her voice.

He smirked and pushed the microscope to Sharpay. Quickly she looked at the slide and swore. Dang he was right. With out looking at him she held out her hand and said, "Slide three."

When Troy handed her the slide it was looking like he was trying not to touch her skin.

The class went on like that. Back and forth with all of the slides they hand given her. If she would say anaphase Troy would check and say the same thing.

Out of the blue Sharpay looked over at Troy and asked, " hey did you get contacts or something?"

He seemed cuaght off guard by her question. "Um...no."

"But I could have swore-" She was cut off by the bell ringing. Troy breathed a sigh of relief.

"So can I walk you to your next class?" The beautiful young boy asked, his voice swaying and charming.

Sharpay seemed shocked. "Um, uh, yeah...sure."

Troy smiled, leading Sharpay towards the door and heading towards the gym. "You have gym next right?"

She groaned at the class she hated the most. "Yeah. My personal torture." She groaned again. Troy seemed slightly amused. "Hey, how did you know that it was my next class?"

Troy waved it away, looking unconserned. "I know things."

"So uh...just curious...why are you suddenly-"

"Talking to you?" He cut in with a slight smirk.

"Yeah."

He seemed to think about it, but then shrugged. "Maybe I'll tell you someday."

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, looking over to see they were at the gym. Feeling slightly dissopointed he said, "Well here's your class. I could take you farther, but I have a feeling the rest of the girls in the locker room may not like that so well."

"I bet they would." She muttered under her breathe, not meaning for him to hear. She didn't know he had when she looked up to see him smirking.

"Well, I'll see you later then. Bye Shar." He whispered in her ear before leaving her there breathless. She finally stumbled her way into her gym class, a certain Troy Bolton on her mind the whole time.

----

_I wrote the ending, PlasticLittleSpastic wrote the beginning, so yeah. I really don't have anything else to say about this. Hope you liked it. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N- Well, I'm just now watching the Twilight movie on my computer, on youtube, and so I have alittle better idea of what's going on now. And I also just started another story called 'his Blue Eyes' about Troy being a vampire, only it follows a whole different plot. So check it out also.

----

_Oh, the mystery that is Troy Bolton. _Sharpay thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder at the end of the day to see Troy Bolton staring at her from across the parking lot as he leaned against his silver volvo. She bit her lip, turning back around to focus on getting her backpack zipped up so she could go home. She was afraid the longer she stood here the more she would want to stare at Troy, making her even more insane about the whole thing. She really knew nothing about him, but for some reason she really wanted to.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of tires squealing against the ice of the parking lot. She turned aorund to see that the van was coming right at her. Before she had time to even scream she felt herself being pushed back to the ground, a hard hand around her waist. She opened her eyes to see a hand come in contact with the van, leaving a good sized dent. She looked up to see that it was Troy. She looked confused, in awe, amazed, and curious.

Troy looked down at her, giving her an unreadable expression before taking his arm from around her waist and standing up slowly, jumping over the car and running off before Sharpay could say or do anything. Suddenly there was tons of people surrounding her, asking if she was okay and helping her up. She looked around for Troy but he was already gone. Then she saw his family. Tom Bolton, Kristen Hale, Ryan Hale, and Alison Bolton. Tom was smirking slightly, Alison was holding on tightly to Ryan, who looked more worried and scared then usual, while Kristen looked mad. She couldn't figure out their expressions though and before she could they had jumped in their cars and were off.

"Shar, you okay?" Zeke Baylor asked as he held into her elbow, wondering if she would be able to stand on her own.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure Shar?" Gabriella asked this time, a look of worry on her face as she stood with Taylor, both looking frightend.

"I'm sure Gabby."

"Come on Shar," It was Chad this time. "We'll take you tot he hospital. I think you might have bumped your head."

"No, I'm fine." She said absently, still searching for Troy.

"No, he's right Shar. Let's get you to a hospital." Zeke argued, guiding her towards Chad's truck.

---

"Ah, Shar." Vance breathed a sigh of relief as he walked throught he hospital doors to see his daughter in one piece. He passed the guy who had been driving the van, named Jason, with a glare. "I'll get to you." He told Jason before looking back to Sharpay. "How are you doing? Are you hurt?"

"No, and dad, don't be too hard on Jason. It wasn't his fault."

"The hell it wasn't." Her father roared.

"Shar, I'm so sorry." Jason tried to apologize...again. He had been saying sorry none stop since they had arrived at the hospital.

"You keep quite." Vance warned him.

Sharpay sighed. "Dad, really, it wasn't his fault."

Vance's expression softened slightly. "You could have been killed Sharpay."

"But I wasn't. See." She said, holding up her wrist just t prove she was still alive.

Her father rolled his eyes. "It could have been a lot worse you know. And you," He said, turning back to Jason. "You can kiss your license goodbye."

Before anyone had anything else to say a young, handsome doctor walked into the room. Vance smiled. "Hi there ."

Jack, other wise known as Dr. Bolton smiled. "Hey Vance. How you doing Sharpay?" He asked, shining a light into her eyes.

"I'm okay." She said for the hundreth time since the accident. But she couldn't help but stare at him. He must have been Troy's father Dr. Bolton, the one her dad had told her about before.

"Well, you don't seem to have any damage done. I think you're okay."

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah, you know, it would have been much worse if Troy hadn't been there."

"Troy?" Both Jack and Vance asked in unison, both looked suprised. "Your boy?" Vance asked Jack.

Jack nodded, but said nothing so Sharpay continued. "It was uh...pretty amazing. He saved me. Weird thing was that he was no where near me."

Vance seemed calm as he nodded, smiling a little. "Well, good. I think you're ready to go home now, so all you have to so is fill out the papers and you're ready to go home."

----

"You feeling okay?" Sharpay's dad asked once again as they walked out of teh hospital room.

Sharpay nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay, well, I have some paper work to fill out...you uh...might want to call your mom."

Sharpay shot him a half horified look. "Did you tell her?"

Vance shrugged. "Sorry."

She rubbed her temples, taking out her phone. "She's probably freaking out. I'll be back in a little bit." She excused herself, trying to find a quite area to call. She heard voices coming from down the hall though, making her stop.

"Right in front of everyone. Anyone could have seen." Sharpay heard Kristen tell Troy as they and Jack stood in an empty hallway.

"What was I suppose to do? Let her die?" Troy asked in suprise.

"Can we please discuss this in my office?" Jack said before Troy turned in her direction, all of them did at once.

She cleared her throat umcomfortably. "Um..can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Troy answered carefully.

"Kristen..." Jack said, grabbing Kristen's arm and leading her back to his office, leaving Troy and Sharpay alone.

"Yeah?" Troy asked, coming to stand next to her.

"H-How...did you...?" she stuttered, starring off into his eyes.

"How did I do what?"

"Save me...you were nowhere near me."

Troy looked at her oddly. "Shar, I was standing right next to you."

She shook her head. "No, you were standing by your car. Across the lot."

He gave a slightly nervous smile, speaking more softly this time. "Shar, you hit your head. You're confused."

"No I'm not. I know what I saw." She argued.

"And what exactly was that?" He asked, slightly amused now.

"You...you stopped the van. You pushed it away with your hand."

Troy expresison became less amused and slightly more worried. "Well...nobody's going to believe you, so..."

She shook her head, slight disbelief written on her face. "I wasn't going to tell anybody. I just want to know the truth."

He paused for a moment. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?" He asked with slightly moe edge to his voice.

"Thank you." She said quickly.

He sighed. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No."

"Well then I hope you enjoy dissipointment." He answered, turning to walk away.

And that night, she dreamed of Troy Bolton for the first time.

---

_Yeah, the last few lines I actulaly wrote while watching that part of the movie so they're pretty much the same. anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. _

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


End file.
